


Silk

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Eddie wearing silk robes, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Life, Richie is stressed, Smut, So Eddie comes up with a plan to make him smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Richie’s had a stressful few weeks at work, Eddie wants to help him relax





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for its-stranger-than-you-think on Tumblr!
> 
> Come say hi @reddies-spaghetti

The first time that Eddie bought something ‘pretty’ he was a sophomore in college. He was out with Beverly at the mall and had joined her on an hour long jaunt around Victoria’s Secret. Something about spicing up her and Ben’s sex life. The words had barely left her lips before she was giving Eddie a smirk, dragging him through the store to the section with the night robes.

The robes were all in various colours and in various materials. Cotton, wool, silk, blue, purple, _red._

Red was Eddie’s favourite colour, there was just something dangerous and sultry about the colour that intrigued him. After all the shit he had gone through with his mother growing up, having him believe he was fragile and sick, allowing himself to feel a little dangerous was definitely allowed.

But silk bathrobes? Eddie wasn’t so sure about that.

“Oh come on Eddie, what harm could it do? It’s just a bathrobe,” Beverly cooed into his ear. “I think Richie would dig it.”

“Beverly!” Eddie scolded, his face turning a dark crimson.

A cackle left Bev’s lips and she rolled her eyes, picking up her basket from the floor and heading to the checkout.

Eddie quickly followed behind her, giving the robes once last glance. He told himself that it was a flimsy thought, a joke that Bev came up with to bring a smile onto his face.

What Bev didn’t know was that Eddie had returned to Victoria’s Secret and bought two of the robes. A blue one and a red one. Both silk. He fully intended on just throwing them into the back of his closet, forget all about them, but the second he got back to his empty dorm, his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the red one out.

The silk was smooth under his fingertips, the dark colour contrasting well against his pale skin. Eddie swallowed and pulled off his clothes, bar his underwear, and slipped the material over his shoulders. Immediately, his body relaxed, his eyes falling closed at the feeling of the material against his skin, creating goosebumps.

He opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, his mouth falling open just slightly.

He looked _pretty._

Eddie was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to his dorm room open until it was too late.

“Hey Eds, ready to go? We’re gonna be late- _oh my god._ ” Richie was standing in the doorway, jaw slack and eyes raking up Eddie’s form with dark, hungry eyes. “When- when did you buy _this_ and why haven’t I seen it before?”

Eddie’s face almost turned the colour of the bathrobe. He looked around the room, anywhere but at Richie, who was now sporting a large grin. “Because I only bought it today,” he eventually forced out.

“Hey, hey don’t be shy. Eds, you look, so very sexy right now,” Richie murmured into Eddie’s ear, trailing his

fingers down the silk arm of the dressing gown.

After that, Eddie wearing the silk robes became a thing. Even when Richie and he tied the knot three months after the graduated college and got a place of their own, the silk robes stayed. Richie loved Eddie in them just as much as Eddie loved wearing them.

Inside their walk in closet, to the right, Eddie had all of his robes lined up on hangers. The colours varied from pastel pink, to sky blue, to lavender. Out of all of the colours though, Eddie was very aware that Richie’s favourite was his deep red one. The very same red one he had bought that day in sophomore year. Richie refused to let Eddie throw it out, not like he ever wanted to. Not when he can tease Richie with it whenever he wants to.

Eddie sat up on his bed as he heard the door of their apartment slam shut, signalling that Richie was home from another tough day at the radio station. As of late it seemed that all Richie was having were tough days, thanks to one of the new presenters, who refused to hide the fact that he was homophobic.

He wasn’t _outright_ homophobic to Richie, as of course that would be a dismissal offence, but he was sneaky about it. As the weeks passed, Eddie could see the joy that Richie used to have in his eyes when he came home from work fade away, and it broke his heart.

Maybe he couldn’t stop the asshole at the station from being an asshole, but he could bring a smile back onto his husbands face when he was at home. Then, as Richie walked into the bedroom, shoulders slumped and face planted onto the bed, Eddie made up his mind.

He was going to give Richie the best night of his damned life.

* * *

 

It was all set up, the candles casting a warm glow over the bedroom, the rose petals scattered over the fresh bed sheets that Eddie had changed especially for tonight. With a quick glance at the clock, Eddie noticed that Richie would be home any minute, so he inhaled and stripped out of his underwear and pulled the dark red silk robe over his shoulders and tied the rope lightly around his waist.

That was when he heard the door open and Richie’s voice filter through the apartment. He had purposefully turned off all the lights, to give Richie the impression that he wasn’t home. He slipped onto the bed, laying across it on his side with his head propped up by his hand. His other hand settled on the bed, running over the sheets, back and forth as he heard Richie’s voice get closer until the form of his husband appeared in the doorway.

Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes widened at the scene before him, his eyes scanning up his form until their eyes locked. As the did so, Eddie tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes darkening as he sent his husband the most sultriest look that he could produce.

Richie cleared his throat, shaking his head as he reached a hand up to run through his curls. To Eddie, it looks as though Richie’s brain has short circuited, and he can’t help but smirk. His plan was working so far at least..

“Eds, what’s all this?” Richie croaked out, giving Eddie’s body a once over again, eyes darkening.

Eddie felt his eyes sparkle and he swallowed thickly, brushing the hand that wasn’t supporting his head over his silk covered hips, “Whatever you want it to be, baby.”

As the words left his lips, Richie stepped closer to the bed, his hand wrapping around the metal of their bed frame. The closer he got to Eddie, the more he could see just how dark Richie’s eyes had become. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what was going to happen and he sat up onto his knees, becoming more level with Richie.

His lips parted, moving to speak up once more when Richie’s hands reached out, hands grabbing onto the silk ties of Eddie’s robe and he moved around the bed, tugging him flush against his body. A gasp escaped Eddie’s lips at the motion, a smile taking over his face as their bodies pressed up against each other, electricity thrumming between them.

“You know what this robe does to me, but I think you wanted me all hot and bothered, isn’t that right, angel?” Richie breathed, leaning down to whisper the words into Eddie’s ear. This was the side of Richie that Eddie craved. The side when he takes complete and utter control, and that was the whole point of this evening, to give Richie complete and utter control.

With innocent eyes, Eddie glanced up at his husband, biting down on his bottom lip for the second time that evening, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rich.”

Richie’s eyebrows raise so high that they disappear under his thick dark curls that cover his forehead. With baited breath, they hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds before the tension snapped. Eddie saw Richie’s control snap in his eyes and he let out a breath as he moved his hands to the tie of the robe once more, untying it and pulling it from the loops, sitting it down on the bedspread.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Richie hummed, hands moving to Eddie’s shoulders as he pushed the material off of him, watching as it pooled into a crimson puddle around his now naked husband. Eddie’s eyes drifted closed at the motion, moving his hands to the robe and tossing it to the floor.

He was aware that Richie was still completely dressed in comparison to Eddie’s naked form, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Richie moved onto the bed, the mattress dipping in the process. Eddie slowly moved back on the bed, Richie following him closely and laying him down on his back before he leaned down, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“This is all for you, Richie,” Eddie breathed against his mouth. “You can do whatever you want to me, I am completely yours for the night.”

He felt Richie’s shoulders tense, but only for a brief moment and he watches as his husband grins. He watches as Richie reaches back for the discarded tie of the robe and he watches as his arms are moved above his head and tied together at the wrist before the end of the tie is secured to the headboard. Richie hummed, running his fingers down Eddie’s stretched out body, brushing them over his sensitive nipples and down to his even more sensitive hipbones.

“You remember the safeword, my love?” Richie breathed, pulling back to stare deeply, and seriously into Eddie’s eyes.

“Red,” Eddie confirmed, swallowing thickly, “and yellow to slow down.”

“Good boy.”

Then Richie was moving off the bed, leaving him tied up to the bed. Eddie watched as Richie crossed their room to the closet and returned with a box and another tie from one of his robes. The blue one. He sat the items on the bed and pulled off his shirt, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them, as well as his boxers to the floor so he was also just as naked as Eddie.

“It’s not going to be too intense,” Richie spoke, voice soft, promising. “But I am going to blindfold you.”

“Yes, yes please Richie,” Eddie swallowed, closing his eyes and Richie grabbed the tie and hovered over him, wrapping the blue silk tie over his eyes and tying it around his head.

Without his vision, Eddie was all more aware of every touch and brush of Richie’s fingers on his body. His back arched up, jaw dropping as he felt Richie dip his head, taking one of his nipples between his teeth and tug. A shuddering breath left his lips as Richie let go, only to turn his attention to the other nipple, inflicting the same actions on it.

Rough hands moved down his sides, brushing over his hipbones, making him tremble and Richie chuckle, “So sensitive, baby. I love it,” Richie growled. Then his hands were on his thighs, spreading his legs apart, as wide as they would possibly go.

It was all so intense, the fact that Eddie couldn’t see, the fact that he had no use of his hands. The whole experience was erotic and he would definitely allow Richie to do this to him over and over again. A surprised gasp let his lips as he felt two of Richie’s lubed up fingers press against his hole, pushing past the ring of muscle, opening him up.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t even heard Richie pop the cap of the lube open.

The fingers inside him moved around, scissoring and twisting, before Richie pulled them out and thrust them back in. This time, he crooked them, the pads of his fingertips brushing against Eddie’s prostate, coaxing out the screams he knew Richie was desperate to hear, “ _Oh, uh, fuck!_ ”

“There you are baby, I was beginning to get worried,” Richie’s voice was teasing, and Eddie felt his cheeks flush as he tugged on the tie holding his wrists together for the first time that evening.

“Richie, please,” Eddie whimpered, body squirming as Richie slowly thrust his fingers in and out, moving from two to three.

“How badly do you want it?” Eddie inhaled sharply as Richie’s voice was right against his ear, breath causing his skin to break out into goosebumps.

“So badly, please. I’l be good. I promise.”

“Oh I know you’ll be good. You’re such a good boy baby.”

Richie thrust his fingers in twice more before he pulled them out, leaving Eddie’s hole clenching around nothing. A soft cry left his lips, but Richie’s lips against his thigh reassured him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He listened to the rustling, the sounds of Richie lubing himself up and he let out a whimper as he felt Richie’s hand wrap around his knee, pushing his leg up and over his shoulder as he lined up.

Then Richie was pushing into him, deep and intense, making Eddie’s back arch up completely off the bed, a whine leaving his lips. Richie didn’t hold back, picking up a pace immediately, each thrust hitting Eddie’s prostate perfectly, brushing against his walls in all the right ways.

Eddie knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Richie fucking him in his position, but with the way his thrusts were becoming erratic, Eddie knew Richie wasn’t going to last long either.

“Oh baby, baby you feel so good.”

“R-Richie, I- I’m close!”

Richie’s hand wrapped around his cock, bringing another moan to the surface as he began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, “Come for me baby. Come on, come for me.”

The heat in his stomach built up, growing hotter and hotter until the coil snapped, his orgasm spilling out onto Richie’s hand and both of their stomachs, “Oh, oh oh, fuck!”

“You’re so fucking hot baby, oh my god, you’re so fucking perfect. I love you so much!” Richie moaned into Eddie’s ear as he fucked him through his orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts before he reached his own peak, coming deep into Eddie, “ _Fuck._ ”

A giggle escaped Eddie’s lips as he came down from his orgasm. Richie hummed, smiling against his skin as he moved a hand up to pull the tie away from Eddie’s eyes. As the light broke through, Eddie blinked, meeting Richie’s eyes as soon as the brightness dulled. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” Richie breathed and slowly pulled out, reaching for the wet wipes before he pulled at the knot around Eddie’s wrists, freeing his arms from their bindings. “You are so perfect, Eddie, so utterly perfect.”

“I just wanted to do a nice thing for you, I know how tense things have been at work for you recently. I just wanted you to smile, to relax,” Eddie explained and Richie wiped him down before pulling him into his arms, facing each other and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I love you, I’m sorry I’ve not been myself lately,” Richie whispered, running his fingers up and down Eddie’s back.

“No, no, it’s not your fault,” Eddie whispered. “It’s not, none of this is your fault, but we’ll figure it out. If you ever need to vent, or to just forget about life, you know I’m game.”

Richie’s arms tightened around Eddie’s waist tight, pulling him closer, “I am one lucky bastard.”

“Mhm I think I’m the lucky one here,” Eddie responded yawning.

“Sleep baby, sleep.”

“I love you, Richie.”

“And I love you, Eddie. So much.”

They fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, completely and utterly in love.


End file.
